You Know You're Right
by erinhalesffa
Summary: This The story of Eleazar's half blood son Dominic. Years ago Eleazar was forced To abandon Denali, Alaska with Dominic. Now, at 17 years old, Dominic suspects That There may have been more To his past Than he was aware of. Determined To uncover The Truth about his past and his present place in This life, Dominic realizes The Truth may not always set you free. FEAT The Cullens


**YOU STAY HERE AND I'LL GO LOOK**

"Dominic." My insides shuddered just as I Turned To face The age old ruler . . . "Yes Uncle Aro." I'd failed To make out The first few of his snickered words.

"What have I Told you about wandering off?" I could feel The air, growing Thinner as it always seemed, and I'd had To swallow just To manage The shallow breath I'd forced. "I can't find my Papa", I managed in half broken words. A hearty, very chilling kind of chortle came in response at first. "But of course you cannot dear boy", he explained. "Eleazar is off Taking care of a few pressing matters for me." Hesitantly, I Took The first step in The direction of The lavish Throne, where he sat, comfortably lounging . . . "When will he be back?" For an instant he remained The motionless mute, all The while eyeing me rather curiously . . . "What say you Marcus?" he asked at random. I looked To Marcus who appeared solemn, as always, but unusually paler Than his brothers on This day.

"Most ignorant would be To deny The resemblance . . . he is his father's son." It was only Then That Caius began To show The first signs of actual life. "What era has now fallen upon us brother?" he questioned soon after his hardened gaze came To fall upon me. I moved forward, forcing one foot after another, until I stood before Aro, only an arm's distance away. "It's 1993 uncle Caius." Aro's pearly white sneer seemed To glow now. "Ah, yes my dear boy. It seems you will be growing within Trying Times." Marcus adjusted himself, much Too carefully, in his seat. "And how old are you Dominic?" he questioned in return. "I'm Three Uncle Caius, remember?" I responded, my focus never straying from Aro.

This moment had become routine over The years; it's absence was likely To disembody The cycle of my life itself. But after a short Time I watched as he dug a delicate hand into The pocket of his coal colored robe until he held a hand extended, offering up To me The handful of small milky chocolates. I'd never Thought Twice, Taking Them all at once . . . "You are half human after all child."

**Denali, Alaska**

**The Final Night**

I'd remained alongside The set of stacked boxes, just aside from The doorway after we had entered what was soon To be our previous place of residence. Soon enough however, my father was kneeled just beside me.

"What is wrong my son?" I'd struggled To find The words . . . "I don't want To move To Forks. I hate it There." He sighed. "My son you have yet To even experience Forks, how can you already hate it?" I shook my head, half numb in The moment . . . "How come nobody else has To go?" He ran a hand over my short crop of Jet black hair. "Because my love, it would be far Too dangerous for your aunts To undergo This change of life with us." In The same he pulled me into his embrace, sitting me on one of his legs.

"Papa has many surprises waiting for you at our new home . . . please my love", he spoke The words in a slow sooth. Left with no room for argument, I huddled myself against him, burying my face into The crook of his neck . . . "It will all be just fine my son. Papa will not let anyone harm you."

**Forks, Washington**

**24 Hours Later**

"Aro wanted him To stay – desperately . . . This could eventually escalate Carlisle. I cannot willingly put you and your family in such danger." I'd been listening To Carlisle and my father discuss The matter That was unknown To me for hours as it was and by now my patience had worn itself Thin.

"Nonsense Eleazar, you know better Than To Try This now", Carlisle argued. His study was an ancient place That seemed To hold all of The many eras That had come and Then gone in Too much of a hurry. Meanwhile I was growing more and more irritable over in my little secluded space, just across from The fire place. A low, solemn sigh came . . . "I must return To Volterra by Tomorrow, else Aro may grow impatient", my father spoke The words Too lowly and in The same I was up. "Papa, look what I can do", I called for his attention and I'd let my focus fall on The small mass of fire. Soon enough The mass was mounting and retracting, leaving me To mold The glowing clump of burning amber.

A matter of seconds had managed To pass before my Father's hand was planted on my shoulder. "Extraordinary my son . . . but you must remember never To play with fire in your Uncle's study." In The next moment I was suddenly being carried up. "Are you Tired?" he murmured against my ear. I shook my head, before leaning in and laying my head To rest on his shoulder.

In The next instant Carlisle moved around my father and we were nearly face To face. The way he watched me – The way he always seemed so determined To analyze me with such great depth - made what few moments we shared so much more awkward Than They should have been. "You can put him down in The guest room upstairs . . . it will be his now. Alice Took it upon herself To make it The project of The week." I Turned my head in The same, hiding my face away in The crook of my father's neck. "I will return", he spoke The words in a faint whisper.

The room was painted in an odd blend of blue, similar To an indigo, but not exactly The same. Through The fog of my own mind I could make out a series of wolves That glowed exceptionally in The darkness. In between The smaller spaces of wall There were Tiny crescent moons accenting nearly every lone wolf.

My father laid me gently down on The lavish, grand bed That was entirely Too spacious for The sole single sleeper of The family, and in another shift he was laid out alongside me, silently watching, as Though he were in The same waiting on something. In Time however, he did react. He reached lower, sliding off The pair of sweats I'd been wearing. A faint laughter Emitted from him as I looked down at The superman underwear . . . "Are you my superman?" he asked in The same, half cooing The words, and I smiled sheepishly up at him. "You must be a very good boy for your uncle while I am away my love", he started, and in The same my smile had vanished. "I don't want To stay here papa", I said The words for our ears only. He Took one of my hands in his and brought it up To his lips.

"I know you do not my Dominic, but papa must go for a short Time To work", he explained, "I will return in just a few days." In The same I sat up. "No papa!" I protested before The first of The hot Tears began. He adjusted himself before pulling me close into his arms, and in The next I was sobbing against his chest. "Papa – don't leave me here." . . . "I know my love", he soothed, rubbing my backside. He used a Thumb To wipe The Tears That had remained and soon after he was running his fingers rhythmically Through my short crop of hair. I'd slumped back against him and felt as cool lips pressed against my cheek . . . "_What am I To do with you my Dominic?"_


End file.
